The present invention relates to a vehicle seat and a seat operation section. Specifically, the present invention is applicable to the vehicle seat having the seat operation section disposed on the back surface of the seat.
The seat operation section of the vehicle seat includes a mechanism (sliding mechanism) that allows a positional adjustment of a seat body in the front-to-rear direction, and a mechanism (reclining mechanism) that allows adjustment of an angle formed between the seat cushion that constitutes the seat surface and a seatback that constitutes the backrest.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2007-186105 discloses the vehicle seat having a plurality of operation members disposed on the backside of the seat back.